


One day you'll be right

by SerialKillerQueen



Category: Summer of 84 (2018)
Genre: Ficlet, If you guys won’t write the serial killer fics I will, Introspection, Not Romance, Not a ship fic, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Post-Canon, Stalking, Stream of Consciousness, a serial killer developing "softer" feelings, do not copy to another site, mentions of trauma, no non-con, unbeta'd we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: (Or not).Ten years after his promise, Mackey contemplates what he'll to do Davey.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	One day you'll be right

If you didn’t know David Armstrong a decade ago you wouldn’t see any obvious signs of that summer’s effect on him. 

You wouldn’t know he used to like to “investigate” and explore, that he would theorize, study, assume.

You almost certainly wouldn’t notice the scar near his heel, unless, of course, you were the one who placed it on him.

But Wayne Mackey _did,_ know David “Davey” Armstrong a decade ago, when Wayne Mackey was still the name he was known by.

(He’s had a lot of names, been a lot of people, since then. Changed his appearance and changed his persona. He’s had to). 

A week, he’s been watching him for a week now. 

He’s certainly never forgotten his words, said with one hand forcibly gripping the -at the time- boy’s head, the fear in his eyes. 

(Never before had he let one of the boys live, not even when he was one himself. His first time had not been a clean or efficient kill, he’d not known the human body as well then, not been as strong, it’d been visceral and bloody and full of sweat and struggling, but he had not hesitated. 

Not that it was hesitation that had him spare David). 

The more he watches the more he sees the effect he had on the other. How rarely he leaves his house, how rarely he interacts with others, he seems… muted. 

Wayne wonders if any of that is guilt, for his friend, the one whose throat he cut, whose warm blood ran across his arm, if that keeps him awake at night. 

He hopes it does, he hopes he stole David’s life like David stole his. 

One day, he promised he’d come back for him, and here he is. 

Yet he’s not done anything other than watch. 

(Hesitation). 

It could be boredom, it could be he wants to watch his paranoia eating him alive, it could be he’s tired after a decade on the run, it could be that this one is unique, that ending him feels too permanent. 

He keeps telling himself he’ll act soon. But he doesn’t think he will. 

(It’s not mercy). 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't feel I need to clarify this but I will again, I did not write this as a ship fic, it's not meant to be a sexual obsession. I like fics that are somewhat "atypical" and they're generally what I write, and very often they include characters that are unquestionably evil being a bit "softer." But I didn't want this to read as unbelievable, so I tried to find a balance with Wayne letting him live but not being a good person suddenly. I also don't know exactly where it would go, I definitely don't believe it'd end with Davey dead, that's kind of the exact opposite idea of what I went into this with, I don't know it'd end with a kidnapping either, but it could. Up to you guys!
> 
> I hope Mackey didn't feel unbelievable! I felt we don't see much of his actual personality in the movie, mostly his persona of the super ultra nice guy. We do near the end but in that situation he's absolutely enraged, not completely in control. I think he's very very calculating "normally" and so his internal monologue would reflect that.  
> Side note: I believe Wayne’s motive for killing boys of a certain age is to “freeze” childhood, like how he describes it to Davey early in the film, so though I head canon he started killing fairly young, he would have been about 17 in this fic. At an age where childhood had really slipped away and was the final push for him to start acting on these urges. I did not realize that until post writing this but that is now what I consider canon to this fic.
> 
> Also I believe Davey's full name is David, I'm 99% sure he was called that by his parents, but I might be wrong, if I am sorry, we'll handwave it xD


End file.
